


Rope Bondage Is a Japanese Invention

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bad come-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu insists that rope bondage is a Japanese invention Chekov has his doubts, and then things go down hill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Bondage Is a Japanese Invention

**Author's Note:**

>  Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I just upload them here. 
> 
> Written for star trek kink meme the prompt was rope bondage is a Japanese invention and what should have been porny ended up being cute but rather tame.  

“Are you sure about that?” Chekov asks raising his eyebrows “because I am pretty sure it is Russian.”

“No.” Sulu folds his arms over his chest and glares “It’s not.”

The younger man merely smiles slightly and shakes his head.

“State your source.”

Chekov comes to a halt in the hall and turns slightly to look at him. “What?”

“You think rope bondage is a Russian invention you have to state your sources.”This time Sulu raise both eyebrows at Chekov who opens and shuts his mouth a couple times.

“Well can you?” Chekov takes a step closer to Sulu who refuses to back up but does frown slightly.

“Can I what?”

“State your sources.”

“Oh babe come to my cabin and I’ll give you sources.”

They both stand there, facing off for split second, before Chekov doubles over laughing. Sulu can’t help but smile back. He’s always found Chekov’s laughter to be more then a little infectious.

“Hikaru” Chekov gasps leaning against Sulu who puts an arm around the smaller man’s waist to support him. “That was _awful_.” 

“Yeah.”Sulu kisses the other man lightly on the top of the head. “It sounded way better in my head, believe me.”

“Trying so hard to be cool.” Chekov snickers and then dissolves back into helpless laughter.

“Not that it’s a bad idea.” Sulu points out, and Chekov pulls away from him slightly wiping away tear of laughter.

“What?”

“Going to my quarters.” Sulu gives him a meaningful look. Chekov looks serious for a moment as if considering it then loops an arm around Sulu waist.

“No it’s a very good idea.” Chekov tells him, guiding them in the direction of Sulu’s quarters “And I do believe you have something to prove to me?”

He arches one eyebrow at Sulu and they both dissolve back into hysterical laughter. 

 

  



End file.
